We're Going Together
by audrey musaena
Summary: Suatu kejadian di kolam renang dan pemandian air panas mengubah segalanya. Akankah kebenaran tetap tersembunyi? SIBUM, KYUMIN / GS / Genderswitch / Oneshoot / Don't Like, Don't Read / Read n Review


**We're Going Together **

**Main Pair : SIMIN **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Mrs. Typo(s), GS always**

**Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!**

**AN: This ff is dedicate to our snow white boy. Yeah… Kim Kibum, My Boy, My Snow White**

**.**

_Summer_ _time_. Yeah, Korea Selatan sedang memasuki musim panasnya. Pemandian umum dan pantai menjadi penuh karena musim ini. Semua berhijrah ke wahana air untuk merilekskan diri dari sengatan tajam sinar ultra violet.

Sanak saudara, teman sebaya, tetangga atau pun para pasangan memang memilih wahana air. Apalagi dengan adanya libur yang lumayan untuk dibuat beristirahat. Tidak heran kalau kedua pasang kekasih ini juga ikut dalam wahana air.

Mereka memilih pemandian air hangat yang juga menyediakan kolam renang. Kedua pasang kekasih itu adalah Siwon-Sungmin dan Kyuhyun-Kibum. Keempatnya memang dekat, namun tak sedekat dua _yeoja_ itu karena mereka sahabat karib.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian air panas" ucap _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci yang kita tahu bernama Lee Sungmin.

"_Shireo_! Kita ke kolam renang saja" balas _yeoja_ satunya yang bernama Kim Kibum.

"Sudah-sudah Min. Kita sebaiknya ke kolam renang dulu, setelah itu baru ke pemandian air panas, hmm?" tanya Choi Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku setuju. _Kajja_!" sahut Cho Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Kibum.

Keempatnya pun akhirnya sepakat untuk menuju kolam renang. Toh mereka menginap sampai besok 'kan? Jadi tak masalah kalau kemana duluan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan celana renang mereka. Ia menunggu di kursi santai. Melihat pemandangan _yeoja_ yang berlalu lalang memakai bikini. Sayangnya keduanya tak tertarik. Mereka sedang bersiap menunggu sang kekasih dengan 'penampilan' menawan mereka.

Kibum yang datang lebih dulu. Memakai kemeja biru yang transparan untuk menutup bikininya. Semburat merah muncul kala kedua pria itu menatap tajam Kibum. wajahnya tertunduk dalam dan tangannya menarik ujung kemeja agar menutupi pahanya yang terekspos sangat jelas.

Sungmin kemudian datang. Sama, memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang lebih transparan dari milik Kibum. kepalanya tak tertunduk, dia hanya membuang pandangannya, asal tak menatap kedua mata _namja_ yang tengah beralih menatapnya.

"Buka" perintah Kyuhyun.

Ketika keduanya membuka kemeja, pandangan tajam itu makin menajam. Entah sadar atau tidak. Tubuh bagian selatan kedua _namja_ itu menengang. Sedikit merasa sesak melihat kulit mulus sang kekasih.

Kibum dengan bikini _baby_ _blue_ polkadot. Menutupi seluruh permukaan payudaranya. Terlihat kencang dan kenyal pada saat bersamaan. Sementara u_nderware_nya terlihat sangat menggoda dengan tali kanan kiri yang bisa saja terlepas kapan pun.

Sementara Sungmin memakai bikini berwarna _soft_ _pink_. Bikini itu tak mampu menampung payudara Sungmin yang harus mereka akui lebih besar dari pada milik Kibum. Jangan lupakan _underware_ yang tak jauh beda dengan milik Kibum.

"_Kajja_! Kita bermain voli"

Siwon dengan segala ke _addicted_annya terhadap olah raga. Menyeret Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang juga menyeret Kibum.

"Kai bai bo"

"Kai bai bo"

Sedikit berulang untuk mendapatkan partner bermain voli. Setelah melalui dengan beberapa kai-bai-bo akhirnya mereka memiliki hasil. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dalam satu tim sementara Siwon dan Kibum berada di tim lainnya.

Keempatnya segera menempatkan diri pada posisi masing-masing. Dimulai dari Siwon yang men_serve_ bola itu. Bola melambung jauh dan dipukul telak oleh Kyuhyun. Bola kembali ke arah Sibum dan langsung dipukul Kibum.

Kejadian itu terus berulang. Keempatnya memang pemain handal dalam voli air. Ya, walau pasangan Kyubum adalah pemegang mendali untuk olimpiade akademik, tapi mereka juga bisa berolahraga. Simin itu pasangan olahraga. Siwon pemain utama tim basket dan Sungmin yang menjadi ketua _cheer_ _lead_ di sekolah mereka. Ya, keempatnya bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Akh" pekikkan kecil terdengar dari Sungmin.

"_Gwenchana_?"

"Hanya sedikit kram"

"Oy Won! Aku mengantar Sungmin dulu _ne_. Sepertinya kakinya kram"

Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring, membuat kedua orang di seberang sana terdiam untuk mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara.

Wajah yang tak seharusnya Kyuhyun tampilkan, begitu saja terlihat. Wajah panic—sangat panic—begitu melihat Sungmin kesakitan. Wajah yang bahkan tak pernah Kyuhyun perlihatkan saat Kibum terluka.

Hup

Kyuhyun tanpa malu segera menggendong Sungmin. Tak dipedulikannya Sungmin yang meronta. Juga tak peduli dengan Sibum yang menatap heran ke arah Kyumin.

"Diamlah Ming"

Satu perkataan bernada berat dan mutlak terdengar. Menandakkan tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolak perkataan seorang _evil_ Cho. Sungmin segala mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, sementara wajahnya sudah nyaman di dada Kyuhyun.

~ We're Going Together ~

"_So_"

Siwon berbisik dengan napas beratnya di telinga Kibum. Bibirnya kali ini menggapai cuping telinga kibum. Mengulumnya perlahan sebelum lidahnya menggelitik cuping belakang. Tangannya mengelus perlahan perut rata Kibum, kemudian beralih meremas pinggang _yeoja_ itu.

"Wonh nnghh Wonnieeh"

Kibum mendesah pasrah saat tangan besar Siwon menangkup kedua payudaranya yang masih tertutup bikini. Dengan jahil telunjuk Siwon memutar dan menekan _nipple_ Kibum dari balik bikini. Getaran halus nan samar terasa. Bagaikan beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan pada perutnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Kenikmatan.

"Aku tidak suka Kyuhyun melihat ini _chagi_"

Siwon berucap kembali diiringi jilatan dan kulumannya pada leher jenjang Kibum. meninggalkan beberapa ruam merah pada leher Kibum. Tak peduli kalau mungkin Kyuhyun akan melihat ruam itu. Ciumannya kembali turun pada punggung Kibum yang tidak terkena air. Menjilatnya sampai atas tengkuk Kibum.

"Disini pasti basah"

"Jangg ngan Wonnhh. Ini di luar"

Kibum protes kala titik paling sensitifnya mulai dielus lembut. Kembali getaran-getaran bak sengatan listrik itu terjadi. Mengirim sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan pada kepala Kibum. Tubuhnya begitu menikmati setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Siwon.

_Yeoja_ itu sadar betul kalau bikininya hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tak dipungkiri kalau tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan benar-benar _naked_ dan dijamah kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau tubuh _yeojachingu_ temanku akan senikmat ini"

Godaan yang diselingi ejekkan malah membuat Kibum makin terlena. Bukannya marah, ia malah melenguh tertahan. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah, tangannya mencengkram tangan Siwon yang sudah mengerjai payudara dan _klit_nya.

"Won- emmhhh"

Desahan Kibum harus terhenti dengan keterkagetannya. Bibir _kissable_ yang bahkan belum Kyuhyun sentuh sekali pun dilumat habis oleh _namja_ dibelakangnya. Mata Kibum terbelalak mendapati sensasi lidah Siwon yang sudah mengetuk bibirnya untuk terbuka.

Seakan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya Kibum mulai membalasnya. Membiarkan jari-jari Siwon menyodok lubang vaginanya atau pun memilin salah satu nipplenya. Kini Kibum percaya kalau kenikmatan yang sekarang ia dapat lebih nikmat dari _ceremony_ kemenangan.

Pergulatan lidah yang baru saja dimulai membuat keduanya mabuk akan nikmat. Kabut-kabut gairah menutupi keduanya. Tanpa malu melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan di public. Toh, Siwon tak sebodoh itu juga, dia sadar kalau mulai dari dada atas Kibum sampai bawah pasti akan tertutup dengan air.

Sodokan-sodokan yang berbuah manis itu makin menggila, kala bukan lagi hanya lubangnya yang dimanja melainkan benda mungil itu. Menegang dan menantang. Kalau saja Siwon berada di daratan, dia sudah bisa pastikan kalau benda itu akan ia sedot dan kulum.

"_Unnie_, bolehkah kami pakai tempat ini?"

Seorang _yeoja_ yang lebih muda menghampiri Sibum. Untunglah pertemuan bibir itu sudah terlepas. Siwon yang mulai sadar ada orang yang menganggunya segera menarik Kibum makin dekat. Membuat sodokannya makin dalam dan mampu membuat Kibum menahan pekikkannya.

"Bolehkan?" Tanya _yeoja_ satu lagi.

"Ya nggh bol enghh boleh" ucap Kibum susah payah menahan desahannya.

Siwon kembali menarik Kibum agar menjauh. Jari-jarinya masih setia tenggelam di lubang vagina Kibum. kali ini Kibum bersandar pada pinggiran kolam renang. Satu kaki Kibum, Siwon taruh di pingganya. Dengan begini ia bisa lebih leluasa mengerjai tubuh Kibum.

"Wonhh akuuuhh"

Cairan itu menyemprot dengan begitu keras. Bukan cairan orgasme pertama bagi Kibum, namun sensasinya lebih memabukkan. Oke, dia harus jujur bercinta di dalam air lebih menantang.

"Wonhh akuhh sshh sudah wonnhh"

Lagi, Kibum protes karena dengan seenaknya lutut Siwon mengelus area yang telah mencapai orgasme. Lutut Siwon makin heboh menggesek dengan vagina Kibum yang telah tertutup.

"Jangan disinih Wonnhh"

Kalimat itu mampu membuat Siwon tersadar. Diangkatnya tubuh yang lebih mungil dari Sungmin itu. Mengangkatnya ala _bridal_ _style_ membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Toilet.

Demi mendali-mendali yang Kibum dapati dia sangat benci toilet. Toilet ditambah bercinta adalah sakit. Dia tak bisa leluasa dan otomatis Siwon akan terus menghimpitnya.

"Tidak adakah tempat yang lebih baik dari ini?"

"Nikmati saja"

~ We're Going Together ~

Pemandian air panas di musim panas memang bukan pilihan yang baik dan tergolong buruk. Apalagi kalau mereka menggunakannya pada siang yang terik ini. Siapa pula yang mau repot datang ke pemandian air panas siang-siang?

"Kyu sshhh ennghh ahhh"

Sungmin orangnya yang melenguh. Bikininya sudah ditanggalkan oleh _namja_ yang ia desahkan. Digantikkan dengan bibir dan jari _namja_ itu. Menyedotnya dengan rakus bak anak bayi yang menyusu.

"Aku tak suka kau memakai bikini Min"

"Emmhh tapihh Kyuuuhhh"

"Aku tak mau kuda jelek melihat milikku"

Kyuhyun berucap tajam. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang tengah bersandar di batu besar. Sungmin hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kita keluar. Aku panas di sini"

Lagi ucapan bernada dingin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin ke permukaan. Menghimpit langsung tubuh itu antara dirinya dengan tembok.

Cup

Satu ciuman singkat Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin. tak lama ciuman itu semakin turun ke bawah. Memberikan jejak-jejak ciuman tak terlihat di atas tubuh Sungmin berakhir pada _underware_ pink Sungmin. Matanya menggerling nakal ke arah Sungmin.

"Ohh Kyuh~ _just do it babe_"

Srett

Kyuhyun membuka tali _underware_ Sungmin menggunakan giginya. Kesan yang selalu Sungmin suka. Kyuhyun sangat tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Sungmin. Sungminnya bukan _yeoja_ tolol yang berteriak lebay karena mendapatkan perlakuan begitu 'hebat'.

Ya, Sungminnya. Miliknya. Milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak sabaran Kyuhyun segera membuka seluruh kain yang menutupnya. Mengocok kejantanannya perlahan. Kemudian

Jleb

"Annggghh kyuh~"

"_Say such a dirty talk_ Ming"

"Ouh _your penis… so big babe _argghh _Cho it's too rough_ nnghhh"

"_Shit_! _So_ _tight_!"

Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pergerakkan masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang selalu mencoba menyodok lebih dalam dan Sungmin yang selalu bergerak berlawanan arah. Sensasi memikat tiada tara. Desahan-desahan bercampur peluh menjadi _backsound_ acara mereka.

Kembali tangan Kyuhyun memijat gemas payudara Sungmin. Satu lainnya ia kulum. Dia tak mengerti kenapa payudara Sungmin semakin tidak muat saja di mulutnya. Belum lagi vagina Sungmin yang masih sempit saja walau sudah ia masukki berkali-kali.

Ya, berkali-kali. Kalau ada waktu senggang bagi mereka. Entah itu di sekolah, di rumah, di tempat umum, atau dimana pun. Tubuh pasangan itu memiliki _addicted_ yang akan saling tarik menarik.

"Nggghh akuuhh"

Sungmin melenguh kala cairan dari titik puncak kenikmatannya keluar. Membasahi kejantanan yang selalu Kyuhyun banggakan. Dan Kyuhyun kali ini tak bisa bersabar, tanpa menunggu Sungmin ia segera membalik badan Sungmin hingga menungging.

Ia belum mencapai klimaks dan Sungmin baru saja mencapainya. So, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tubuh bagian atasnya ia rebahkan pada punggung mulus Sungmin. Tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk meremas _butt_ Sungmin, beralih ke dua gundukan di depan yang menggantung.

"Ngghh beratthh ahh ahhh kyuh there babe"

"Sebentar! Shit!"

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri setelah permohonan Sungmin tadi. Namun, nyatanya malah membuat ia makin cepat menyodok kejantanannya. Desahan dan umpatan kasar terdengar lagi.

Bisa Sungmin rasakan lubangnya kembali berkedut cepat. Belum lagi kejantanan Kyuhyun yang ikut berkedut di dalamnya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin klimaks, tapi dia harus bertahan. Dia sudah keluar dan Sungmin tahu kedutan pada kejantanan Kyuhyun bukan menandakkan puncak yang akan Kyuhyun dapati.

Kyuhyunnya. Miliknya. Milik Sungmin.

Mereka selalu bermain. Jadi, Sungmin begitu tahu seberapa 'hebat' Kyuhyunnya. Membobol lorong sempit nan basah yang bermuara di rahimnya. Gesekkan-gessekan makin menggila diselingi bunyi kecipak basah akibat cairan Sungmin yang tersisa.

"_I can't stand_ Kyuh~ cuuumm kyuh~"

Sungmin melenguh kembali saat perutnya menegang. Apa ia harus klimaks dua kali sedangkan Kyuhyun belum? Ini gila. Bercinta di pemandian umum yang terbuka. Ya, walau taka da seorang pun selain mereka, tapi ini kana lam terbuka.

"_Nado_ _babe_… argghh Miiiiiinnn"

Hasratnya terlepas, tingkat kenikmatannya berhasil mereka reguk bersama. Kenikmatan yang sering mereka rasakkan. Keduanya terduduk lemas dengan tautan yang masih menyatu.

Sungmin mengelus sayang pipi pucat Kyuhyun, kemudian beralih pada rambutnya yang berantakkan. Perlahan Sungmin memajukkan wajahnya. Menyatukkan kedua bibir yang sudah sering bertemu itu. Melumatnya halus tanpa napsu.

"Kau _sexy_ Kyu"

"Aku tahu. Aku tak tahan Min. Besok kita akhiri kebodohan ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya"

"Aku sudah jadi milikmu Kyuh~~"

"Tidak Min, dalam arti sesungguhnya. Aku tahu kalau tubuhmu memang sudah ditakdirkan untukku—"

"Tapi hatiku juga milikmu"

"Aku juga tahu itu sayang. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kepada seluruh dunia kalau Lee Sungmin itu milik Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan kuda sialan yang selalu merangkul dan menarik tanganmu"

"Hahahaha _ne_ Kyunnie~ Tapi sepertinya aku dan Siwon memang cocok ne?"

"Yak?! Tentu saja tidak"

Beginilah yang sebenarnya. Terkejut? Tidak sampai kau tahu kalau mereka sudah menutupi ini selama bertahun-tahun.

~ We're Going Together ~

"Wooonnhh akuuhh"

Kibum kembali melenguh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kejantanan Siwon yang menyesakkan masih saja menyodoknya, tak peduli Kibum sudah mencapai klimaksnya atau belum.

"Tigh… ohh Bummieehh"

"Woonnhh le sshh laah"

Siwon yang baru menyadarinya hanya bisa menciumi wajah berpeluh Kibum. mengusap lembut rambut Kibum, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak dengan lincah.

Hentakkan-hentakkan keras yang membuat tubuh Kibum terlonjak ke atas. Kibum sangat mengerti 'kekuatan' Siwon. Makanya ia pasti akan bersiap memeluk leher Siwon. Menyiasati hentakkan gila yang Siwon berikan.

"Woonnhh nnnghh ther yeahh ahhh there morrehh"

Siapa yang tahu kalau seorang kutu buku seperti Kibum memiliki hasrat yang sama tingginya dengan namja yang sedang menghentak tubuhnya. Dibalik sikap Kibum yang pendiam, tedapat sisi liar itu. Sisi liar yang hanya mau ia perlihatkan kepada Siwon.

Siwon. Namja yang membuka dunianya, yang mengajarkan segalanya. Namja pertama yang merasuki dan mengajarkan kenikmatan. Namja fantasi—menurutnya—yang menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Memuaskan segala sesuatu yang tak bisa ia atau Kyuhyun puaskan untuk dirinya.

Tubuhnya begitu mendamba sentuhan Siwon. Lidah Siwon yang sedang bermain di nipplenya. Tangannya dengan jari-jari yang menarik nakal nipple satunya. Atau satu tangan lainnya yang sedang menggesek belahan buttnya. Semuanya, terutama kejantanan Siwon yang sedang menumbuk sampai titik terdalamnya.

"_I'll make you pregnant_"

"Ahh _cumm_ _inside_ mehh Wonniehh ahhh"

"Yeahh fuck you argghhh Bummh"

Cairan itu keluar, membasahi rahim yang sudah sering basah. Menyuntikkan kenikmatan tertinggi dunia. Tubuh keduanya merapat sangat rapat tanpa ada celah. Saling meresapi tanda cinta yang diberikan pasangan masing-masing.

"Bumh"

"Ssshh ti-tidak Wonnhh eeuunghh"

Terlambat. Siwon sudah membalikkan keadaan. Kibum sekarang tengah memegangi dinding dengan payudara yang terhimpit sempurna di dinding toilet. Sementara Siwon tengah mempersiapkan kembali kejantanannya.

"Wonnhhh eeuuunnghhhh"

Kembali desahan dan hentakkan tercipta. Mengiringi panasnya musim panas. Di tempat tertutup, kecil, nikmat dan bergairah. Biarkan Kibum memikirkan ulang seberapa nikmatnya penyatuan mereka di toilet. Lebih terdesak, lebih nikmat.

~ We're Going Together ~

Malam menjelang. Beberapa permainan kecil keempatnya mainan. Makanan yang dihidangkan seakan tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari permainan mereka.

"Hei, sudahlah kita makan ne"

Siwon berucap pelan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin. tanpa mereka ketahui tangan satunya mengelus sayang pinggang Kibum. Awalnya Kibum menggernyit bingung, lalu tersenyum begitu tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada dua orang yang menatap penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Makan habis itu tidur. Besok kita harus pulang"

Kyuhyun menyahut. Tangannya tak kalah lembut membelai rambut Kibum. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun rencanakan yang jelas nada bicara, mimic wajah sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan lembut itu.

Acara makan malam mereka berjalan dengan begitu damai. Diselingi tawa rendah dan berbagai macam banyolan. Beberapa juga diselingi dengan obrolan ringan.

Waktu tak terasa, berputar begitu cepat. Menyisakkan jarum pendek yang menunjukkan angka sebelas dan jarum panjang di angka yang sama. Sarat akan kebersamaan, eoh? Seperti mereka, eoh?

.

Sungmin dan Kibum menempati kamar yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Begitu capeknya mereka dengan 'permainan' siang tadi sampai mudah terlelap. Ya, dua orang terlelap tanpa menyadari pergerakkan yang menurut alam bawah sadarnya tak berarti.

Sebuah langkah kaki yang sengaja dipelankan namun sangat tegas. Kalau bisa ditebak langkah kaki itu berasal dari tubuh tegap nan gagah. Tak usahlah melihat lagi wajah atau badannya, cukup dari derap langkahnya seseorang bisa mengerti itu.

Siluet itu, siluet seorang _namja_ yang tengah menyusup di kamar Kibum dan Sungmin. Bergerak begitu cepat namun lembut. Bergerak dan beringsut ke salah satu kasur. Memeluk seorang _yeoja_ yang mengerti langkah itu.

Peduli setan dengan jam yang menunjuk pada angka satu. Peduli apa dia dengan dini hari, kalau ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa ia nikmati.

Tangan itu bergerak lincah meremas apa saja yang tersaji. Membukka kimono yang _yeoja_ itu pasang. Menyibaknya tanpa menanggalkan apapun. Tubuhnya di belakang yeoja itu.

Mulai meremas kedua gundukan kencang itu. Sang _yeoja_ yang sadar segera menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Membiarkan _namja_ di belakangnya menggerayangi tubuhnya. Yang _yeoja_ itu tahu dia hanya perlu menutup mulutnya.

'Ini akan menjadi cepat' pikir keduanya.

Sekarang tangan _namja_ itu yang sudah diketahui milik Siwon berangsung menuruni perut _yeoja_ yang ia cintai. Mengelusnya lembut. Menekan tepat di atas rahimnya, membuat Kibum—_yeoja_ itu—menahan nikmat.

Tak ketinggalan pilinan-pilinan pada nipple Kibum. Satunya masih belum beranjak dari rahim itu. Kibum yang tak sabar membawa tangan itu turun, memasukkan jari Siwon tanpa malu ke dalam vaginanya.

"_Naughty_ Bum"

"Euunghh"

Kibum menggerang kala satu jari Siwon berhasil ia masukkan. Namun, jari itu tak bergerak, membuat Kibum makin gemas dan memasukkan dua jari lainnya, hingga ia merasa sesak dengan ketiga jari yang menerobos vaginanya.

Perlahan Kibum membantu Siwon menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Perlahan-perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit cepat dan berubah kembali menjadi cepat. Gigitan-gigitan kecil bisa Kibum rasakan pada bahunya.

Kali ini saja, Siwon ingin mengerjai Kibum. Membuat yeoja itu meminta, bahkan memohon untuk segera dimasukkan.

"Masukk kann won"

Ya, Kibum sedang meminta. Siwon bukanlah orang yang tega membiarkan Kibum meminta disaat genting seperti ini. Ia segera mengangkat salah satu kaki Kibum dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. Sementara tangan yang masih mengocok vagina Kibum masih terus mengocok di sana.

Cepat, Siwon mengocok miliknya. Lalu menggesekannya sebentar di bibir vagina Kibum. Membiarkan desahan yang teredam memenuhi mereka. Peluh-peluh bercucuran karena permainan mereka dan tubuh mereka yang tertutup.

"Woonn cepat. Aku ingin merasakkan bercinta di depan _yeojachingumu_"

Kibum memulai _dirty_ _talk_ karena sudah benar-benar terhimpit.

"_Nado_. Aku juga ingin memasukimu dari belakang Bum"

Jleb

"Euuunghh"

Pekikkan tertahan dari Kibum. tangannya meremas sprei hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sungguh ia tak bisa menerima kenikmatan ini lebih banyak lagi. Saat tubuhnya ditumbuk, saat itu juga ia makin mencengkram kuat sprei.

Siwon menumbuk dengan sangat tepat. Cepat, kasar dan panas. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan tinggi. Selalu menumbuk tepat di titik ternikmat Kibum. tak bisa berpikir, Siwon mengubah posisi.

_Doggy_ _style_ memang paling nikmat. Tak peduli kalau yeojachingunya yang tengah tidur di single bad di samping Kibum terbangun. Ia ingin menuntaskan ini. Tidak, tidak menuntaskan. Memasukki tubuh Kibum sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Belum ada yang klimaks, malah membuat keduanya makin menggila. Kini Kibum harus susah payah mengigit dalam bantal yang berada di pelukannya. Payudaranya terhimpit kasar, membuat sensasi tubuhnya memanas.

Dibelakangnya Siwon makin gencar menyodok Kibum. Satu jarinya berusaha membobol lubang lainnya. Menggeseknya perlahan dan fuala tertanam sempurna. Erangan nikmat yang terdeam kembali hadir.

Kibum begitu mabuk dengan sensasi ini. Benar-benar tak sadar kalau kedua lubangnya tengah dikerjai oleh _namja_ tampan yang sudah lama ia cintai itu. Oke salah, ia sadar sesaknya makin bertambah seiring tumbukkan lain di lubang satunya.

Tubuhnya makin menghentak keras. Perutnya serasa diaduk. Sesuatu yang biasa ia rasakkan. Dan Kibum juga bisa rasakkan Siwon dibelakang sana sudah ingin mencapai klimaksnya.

Dan…

Prok prok prok

Bunyi tepuk tangan membuat kedua orang yang tengah bergumul terdiam diposisi yang sama. Wajah mereka memucat, mendapati suara tepuk tangan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Teruskan saja. Ugghh aku juga horny. Pagi, kita bicarakkan ini"

"Tap—bagaiman—"

"Ini tid—"

"Sudahlah tuntaskan dulu Wonnie"

Kemudian suara itu tak terdengar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang keluar dari kamar itu. Menyisakkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam.

"Kau dengar, dia tak masalah. Tuntaskkan dulu ini. Baru kita bicara"

Siwon mulai menghentak lagi tubuh di bawahnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Begitu juga Kibum yang sudah tidak lagi menahan desahannya. Pekikkan-pekkikkan atau malah teriakkan karena mencapai nikmat sudah idak ia tutupi.

~ We're Going Together ~

"Kita akhiri Choi Siwon. Aku milik Cho Kyuhyun dank au milik Kim Kibum. adil 'kan?"

Sungmin berbicara terlebih dahulu. Dialah yang merasa tak terbebani dalam pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, karena orang yang tengah memangkunya dengan berani menjilati dan mengecupi leher Sungmin.

"Tap—"

"Iya, aku tahu. Dulu aku mencintaimu dan itu sangat bodoh. Kau tahu aku mencintai _namja_ yang selalu merasukkiku ini, ternyata" ucap Sungmin seraya meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangkup payudaranya.

"Kau tak marah?" kali ini Kibum bersuara.

"Mana mungkin aku marah. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Karena kebodohanku yang mengejar popularitas, kau jadi tersiksa Kibummie. Mianhae"

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kini Kim Kibum milikku. Cho Kyuhyun bisakkah aku mengambil milikku?" siwon berucap sambil memeluk pinggang Kibum posesif.

"Tentu dan jangan berani menyentuh milikku juga"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pulang duluan" ucap Siwon.

"Hei! Mana boleh begitu. _We're going together. So, back together too _Siwon. Cih… bilang saja kau ingin memasukki Kibum lagi" ketus Sungmin.

~ We're Going Together ~

Terlihat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang tengah menyelesaikkan pergumulan itu. Sang _namja_ terduduk dan bersandar sementara _yeojanya_ bersandar pada dada bidang si _namja_. Tangan lentiknya memutar di sekitar perut ber_abs_ itu.

"Aku tak percaya bisa bersamamu Wonnie~"

"Aku juga. Mana mungkin namja popular sepertiku bersama yeoja kutu buku ini"

"Yak?!" Siwon memekik karena perutnya dicubit sayang dengan jari lentik itu. "Sakit~" rengeknya.

Cup

"Kau membangunkannya jagi"

"Membangunkan apa?" Tanya Kibum dengan tampang polos.

"Penisku. Tidurkan dia"

"_Shireo_!"

"Yak?!

"_Mwo_?"

"_Saranghae_ Kim Kibum"

Blush

"_Nado Saranghae_ Choi Siwon"

Kau bertanya ini sudah selesai atau belum? Maka jawabannya belum. Terbukti dengan desahan yang mengalun indah dengan backsound cinta di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

Apa ini? #plak

Bum : gw kutuk lu sumpah! Gw kutuk lu! \ Won : sudahlah chagi! \ Bum : lu bikin w jadi cewe setelah lu biking w jd namja perkasa di ff cpcs #jambakrambutgw \ Gw : ini gift… gift… present… kado… mbum. Salah sendiri pipinya gembul jadi gw kira lu mpreg \ Bum : mwo? ##jambak lagi \ Kyumin : lepasin anak gw #tarikgw \ Gw : dad! Mom! #peluksayang \ Bum : sial emak bapaknya dating! Lu enak berdua ngeyadong terus! Bersukur tuh sama anak lu \ Kyu : gw tahu. Pergilah dan…

All : saengil chukhahabnida! #HappyKibumDay

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
